Problem: Simplify the expression. $5k(4k+3)$
Solution: Use the distributive property to distribute the ${5k}$ $ = ({5k} \times 4k) + ({5k} \times 3)$ $ = (20k^{2}) + (15k)$ $ = 20k^{2} + 15k$